Christie White
Christie White is a housewife married to Chuck White. The Whites live across the street from the Smiths and are seen as the wealthier neighbors that Stan and Francine envy. "Deacon Stan, Jesus Man" marks the first appearance of the Whites. Stan is peeved at how Chuck White has a bigger paycheck, a nicer house, a better wife and better kids. This compels Stan to compete with Chuck every week on getting a parking space at church, and ultimately compete with him for the position of deacon. Christie White is shown to share her husband's arrogance and is ready to laugh with him whenever they one-up the Smiths. Christie and Chuck are stern parents who push their daughter Betsy to overachieve as a gymnast. Christie is very controlling of all the aspects of her daughter's life; she goes as far as telling her daughter that kissing leads to pregnancy. When Betsy gets impregnated by Roger's egg, Christie and Chuck do not hesitate to send their daughter away, but she is happy to be finally free from her parents' control. "Not Particularly Desperate Housewives" reveals the most about Christie White's personality. Francine desperately envies Christie as an elegant and sophisticated housewife who lives in sharp contrast to her own humdrum life. Christie is a member, and probably the leader of a social circle of elite women called the Ladybugs. Among her associates in the Ladybugs are Casey and Katie. Since Christie cheats on her husband Chuck White, since she's a ladybug. This might mean she doesn't really love Chuck that much since she constantly cheats on him. Francine later learns that the Ladybugs is actually a group of women who habitually engage in extramarital affairs. When Francine learns the truth behind the group, Christie White and the rest of the Ladybugs reveal that they will go to great lengths, even murder, to protect their secret. In "Meter Made", Christie continues to demonstrate her cruel humor and the way she makes condescending jokes on Francine. She is on the committee of the Annual Parade of Homes, a neighborhood event that showcases the best houses in the neighborhood. As Francine was expecting to receive an invitation to the event, Christie actually gives her a sign that says "DOGS POOP HERE." After the Smiths blackmail their way to be included in the Parade, Christie stops by to call their house unpresentable and calls Francine "as stupid as her house is ugly." Immediately afterwards, she openly acknowledged being a bitch. Christie and Chuck show that they are not above flaunting how they can easily get a table at a fancy restaurant even without reservations. They are also quick to make fun of Stan and Francine when they don't get admitted to the same restaurant. She also appears at Hayley's wedding in "Haylias", in "Widowmaker" and when Stan dances in "G-String Circus". In "Live and Let Fry", Christie gets busted for pot and gets her picture in the paper, prompting Stan to taunt her. Christie White appears during "He's Got a Kink" in "The Missing Kink". Episode Appearances *"Deacon Stan, Jesus Man" *"Not Particularly Desperate Housewives" *"I Can't Stan You" *"Meter Made" *"Live and Let Fry" *"Haylias" *"Widowmaker" *"Stanny Slickers 2: The Legend of Ollie's Gold" *"G-String Circus" *"A Jones for a Smith" *"The Missing Kink" Category:American Dad Universe Category:Mothers Category:Christians Category:Langley Falls Category:Americans Category:Humans Category:Muggles Category:Married Category:Female